Tiyawni Rekito
Backstory Tiyawni is the daughter of the Chief and his wife. Their village, Rekito village, is set on a trading route in the Moaning Desert near the Fields of Chauntea. Which makes it a target for bandits. Tiyawni wasn't exactly raised any one way. She was taught manners and the usual, but she was typically left to do as she pleased. This happened to be learning to be a thief. Though she wasn't a criminal, she stole from people who agreed to help her train. She wanted to steal the stuff the bandits stole from them right back. After fine tuning her skills, she was very successful at that. When she wasn't stealing from bandits, she was spending alot of time with Jikili, a female tabaxi tavern and brewery owner. Tiyawni loves the different brews of drinks. Jikili loved making the different brews. So Jikili taught Tiyawni to brew. They spent alot of time together, drinking and talking. Though consistent doesn't always last. Jikili, the Chief and his wife were all assassinated by bandit assassins before a bandit invasion. Tiyawni in sadness and anger, vowed revenge. Secretly she had loved Jikili and secretly Jikili had loved Tiyawni. She rallied the guards to defend against the invasion telling the captain her plan. Her actual plan would result in her a hero. The bandits belongings. Food, Ammo and Weapons, Carriages and Wagons, and the Horses to those wagons. Stolen, sabotaged, and slaughtered. The bandits had no way to escape now. She then began helping the guard deal with the bandits. Picking them off one by one with her bow. Though she had a secret still, one of the wagons she left the horses alive. Once the bandits were lower in number, she rid the wagon into battle. Running the bandits over. She was celebrated a hero after the village was repaired, but that was soon to change. The Chief and his wifes assassins names and locations were brought to the town, and Tiyawni picked her most trusted person for Chief then ran off to find the assassins. The 1st assassin: Dead the next morning with an arrow in the back of his head. He was found by other bandits, Tiyawni had left her mark. 2nd Assassin: Dead on his carriage in the middle of the road, an arrow in the side of his head. Another one to become victim of Tiyawni. 3rd Assassin: Unknown name and location. He could be anywhere. Her last day of searching for the third assassin, she made a bad move. She got caught in the act of sneaking, and beaten by bandits. Imprisoned, and tortured. Instilling a hatred for bandits even further. This also caused a stuttering to develop in her speech. Being tortured so much that she wasn't able to complete sentences correctly, and she became shy after escaping. Not willing to open up to anyone. Eventually, she wanted to do more with her life than just wander aimlessly. She heard of this city with adventurers, and adventure sounds appealing to her. Along with sharing her brews. So she moved to ?. Appearance Tiyawni is a very fit woman. She stands at around 6'3" being a tabaxi, and has fur thats a mixture of brown and gray. Her hair, usually styled in a ponytail, is also brown. She wears regular leather armor with a forest green cloak with hood. Under the cloak sticking out the top is a shortbow with quiver. At the bottom of the cloak, her tail can be occasionally seen swishing idly. If you got a good look at her tail, you'd notice it has a much more beautiful pattern than the rest of her fur oddly. Under the armor is her torso, obviously, though not just her torso. With all of the markings on her torso, it looks like she was slashed beaten and bruised. Some patches of fur have yet to fully regrow from the torture. Category:Player Character